Printers and printer systems having media feeders such as a High Capacity Feeder (HCF) are typically arranged with the HCF located in the lowest position possible, i.e., closest to the floor. When the media feeder needs to be filled with printable media, e.g., paper or envelopes, the tray of the HCF lowers itself to the lowest position possible within the HCF and media is loaded in successive quantities from the bottom up. It can be difficult and problematic for those who use a wheelchair, cane or crutches, or who have difficulty bending over far enough to load media into the tray of the HCF at this low of a position without compromising the integrity of the stack of printable media.